


Holmes on Air

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock never explains his family, couldn't resist, just a little crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lizabeth has to go back to America. And she had to fly. Well, guess what airline(dot) Sherlock books her flight on. Yeah, that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes on Air

I've never taken a plane before. Well, not when I could remember it anyway. Now at nearly nineteen, I was a little worried to be flying alone.  
Yeah, Sherlock and John were busy with a case and I had gotten a strange letter that was forwarded to 221B Baker Street after it had been sent to my dad's old address. Turns out my grandparents on my father's side decided to come out of the woodwork a whole three years after my father's death. They wanted to see me, but refused to come meet my new 'queer' adopted parents. So, John had forced me to get a plane ticket and fly back to New Jersey to see them.  
For the record, I didn't want to go.  
Sherlock was the one to book my ticket, wordlessly handing it to me the day of my departure. He had to report to Scotland Yard and wouldn't be able to see me off, so John was taking me.  
"Say hello to the captain for me, would you?" Sherlock whispered when he gave me a quick hug before we departed.  
Why he wanted me to say hello, I was completely bewildered. It even looked like John had no idea what the brilliant detective was referring to when I asked him on the cab ride to the airport.  
It was a quick goodbye for John and I. Neither of us was really that great at goodbyes so we awkwardly hugged each other and said flustered farewells.  
This made me smile, but didn't really help my uneasiness about the flight. I mean, who really wants to be trapped in a giant metal cylinder with a boatload of strangers, while it flies through the air as it logically shouldn't? Not me, that's for sure.  
But here I was awaiting my seat number to be called. Seemed I had first class seats surprisingly. The ticket had the letter MJN on it.  
Finally my ticket row/section was called and I went to board, trying to keep the shaking from my fingers when I scanned the ticket. As I followed the train of passengers, I could easily deduce that the pilots were greeting the passengers as they arrived.  
I remember as a little girl on my first trip with my dad being ushered up to the cockpit to view the many zany controls and meet the two nice men who flew the plane.  
I was expected similar pilots today. I was not going to get that.  
As I neared I easily observed the pilots. A tall man, bulky with grey hair. Clearly thought highly of himself and lowly of his companions. He also didn't seem to care for the passengers, merely nodding his head as they passed him.  
While the other man, clearly the real captain by his suit and cap, was...well...I was honestly shocked by his appearance. Tall, yet not nearly as tall as his companion. Thick curly ginger hair. A large smile. But it was his face that threw me off. I'd seen those brilliant blue eyes and prominent cheekbones on another man I'd left nearly three hours ago.  
As I grew closer to the man, my observations were proved right. This man was a spitting image of Sherlock, minus the curly ginger locks of course. But still...  
"Hi, Captain Martin Crieff!" The man greeted me.  
"You look a hell of a lot like Uncle Sherlock." I said bluntly.  
The blood drained from the man's face. "S-S-Sherlock? U-U-Uncle?"  
"You know him? Sherlock Holmes?" I continued, not caring at all that I was holding up the rather small line of passengers.  
"Of course, I know him!" The man smirked, a smirk that was so familiar. "He's my brother! So, are you Crofty's kid? You're sure not mine."  
"Brother?" I spat.  
"Half, actually. I'm, uh, not from Mr. Holmes if you uh-" Martin, apparently my uncle, stammered.  
"Yeah, I get it. And no, not Mycroft's kid. Sherlock's."  
"But-"  
"Yeah, I know. Uncle Sherlock is a joke, I'm sure your brother would love to explain it." I smiled kindly at the man.  
"Sherlock said we'd be having a passenger related to him, but I assumed it'd be Doctor Watson." Martin grinned, then he caught the man beside him's attention. "Hey, Douglas look! This is my niece!"  
"That's nice, Martin. Would you mind telling her to move along? She's holding everything up." The grey haired man grumbled.  
"Oh, uh, right. Um, sure. And, uh, what's your name, since you're my niece I should know this." Martin grinned another adorable grin.  
"Lizabeth." I finally offered my hand. "Short for Elizabeth. Last name is Page. I'm adopted."  
"So, Sherly's still never found a girl? Glad I'm not the only one. Anyway, nice meeting you. I'd like to talk more but-"  
Martin was cut off by the upset Douglas beside him. "Martin..."  
"Right, uh, bye Lizabeth."  
I smiled and moved down the aisle to my seat. Quickly before electronics were ordered to be shut off, I sent out a single text with a wicked smirk on my face.  
'Care to tell me why you never mentioned a second brother? LP'  
Sherlock's reply was simple and quite amusing.  
'I was hoping you'd deduce him. Martin enjoys that. SH'  
'Nice to find out though. He's very different from the normal Holmes. LP'  
'I suppose he is. You'll like him. SH'  
I shot back my final reply as Martin and Douglass' voices came on the speakers above me, announcing our destination before promptly bickering over the intercom.  
'I already do. LP'


End file.
